So Spring Killed Winter With The Softest Of Kisses
by EarthlingOfJupiter
Summary: No matter how hard she tried to figure her life out in advance, Hermione had never anticipated falling in love the way she did. HG POV and SS POV. Adult content and some content that readers may find upsetting.


**So Spring Killed Winter With The Softest Of Kisses.**

* * *

• DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters, the plot is mine though •

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE: IN FAIR HOGWARTS.**

* * *

 **Hermione's POV**

The blinding sun poured in through the half draped window. I stayed laying on my bed at the Burrow, watching the dust particles fly around the room like summer snow.

Accordingto the clock, it was 7:30 in the morning onthe First of September. I had all of my belongings packed, Crookshanks would be hard to put in his cagebut I had Ginny to help me.

I was returning to my home at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I would however be returning without my best friends, they were off on their first mission as Trainee Aurors.

It will be hard to get through without them but I have Ginny, Neville and Luna to help.

I rolled onto my side and stared up at my 'Head Girl' badge that rested effortlessly on my bedside table, the light illuminated it perfectly, so it caught my eye.

I would have my own chambers, returning to the warmth of the Scarlet and Gold decor, reminiscent of Godric Gryffindor himself. I welcome that feeling, I need that feeling inorder to aid my recovery from the Second Wizarding War. I need familiarity.

I decided to have a quick shower and get dressed, so I could be ready to start my busy day.

I joined the rest of the Weasley's for breakfast, egg and bacon, a back-to-school tradition.

"Delicious Mrs. Weasley, could I be excused please, I need to get Crook in hiscage?" I asked.

"Of course dear, be careful, that cat of yours is a menace when that cage is involved". She pushed.

"Thank you, I will". I replied. Pushing my chair under the table and darting up stairs.

Three attemps and a chicken leg later, Crookshanks was in his cage and we leftThe Burrow, headed to Kings Cross Station in aMinistry car,curtesy of Mr. Weasley.

We arrived at the station, we were given a luggage trolley each to stack or trunks,cages and cauldrons on. I could feelthe wheels stutter and jolt, as I gathered speed, running straight at the brick wall.

There was pitch black.

I was hit by the sudden smell of coal. My eyes flickered open, revealing a familiar Ruby Red Coal-Opperated Steam Engine. Smoke billowed out of the train, as hundreds of children in school uniforms of Red, Yellow, Green and Blue, and their families wavedgoodbye  
to each other.

I smiled as I remembered my first day as a new student waiting to attend this amazing school.

"Are you ready 'Mione?" Ginny said, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm always ready to go home". I replied smiling at her.

With that we let the conductor take our luggage and got on the roaring train, changing into our uniforms as we got settled into our cabin with Neville and Luna.

The floor of the steam engine started to rumble, as the train slowly inched forward. Ginny and I darted to the open window to say our last goodbyes.

"See you later Harry. Goodbye Ron, remember to write." I shouted overthe whistle of the train.

"Of course we will, won't we Ron!" He replied happily.

"Obviously, can't not talk to our best friend now can we, we'll visit at Christmas." Ron responded.

"Can't wait, goodbye everyone, Fred, George, Percy." I shouted.

Ginny and I shouted a chorus of "Bye mum" and "Bye Mrs. Weasley", as we disappeared through the blackened tunnel.

Another year of adventure and learning on the horizon...

* * *

 **Severus' POV**

I sat back in my favourite chair as the new school year dawned on me. I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed. I was not ready for the chaos. I usually loved chaos and creating it but this year I felt different.

It might have been the war finally taking a toll on me but I pushed it back, the deep bite I had received from that bastard snake was still quite sore but I wasn't about to show anyone that. I was lucky that Slughorn was able to extract the venom in  
up, I flattened my robes and with one last sigh I harboured my infamous glare that scared even the bravest of men.

I stepped out into the freezing hall leading to the entrance of the dungeons, quickly putting wards in place - incase some dunderhead children decided to steel some ingredients for potions. I thought only to the trio that had made my life, not a completemisery,  
butclose to that, for the past 6 years. Only one was returning thank Merlin.

I thought of all the insults and jokes I can use at her expense. Next to being emotionally distant from everybody, making fun of Granger was my favourite past time. I relished in the way she'd go red and her hair would fizz as if she were giving off  
lips would pucker and her eyes would roll, the highlight of any day would be when I could get a rise out of her.

It made me warm and I enjoyed my ignorance towards her. It frustratedher even more.

Scrapping any thought of the little know-it-all, I walked to the Great Hall, Headmistress McGonagall waiting for the rest of the faculty to join her at the Head table.

As the Second, Third, Fourth, Fifth, Sixth and Seventh years filled the great hall, Minerva called for Professor Sprout to lead the first years.

"Pomona, could you lead the first years in for the Sorting Ceremony please." Sheasked happily.

"Of course Minerva." She replied and waddled off down the centre aisle, where she slipped through grand double doors, disappearing. Once all the children were sat down and silent, for once, Professor Sprout lead the innocent and naive first yearsdownthecentreaisle  
and gathered them around a stall with that tattered old hat on top.

She called out the names of each child. They all looked so scared when faced with the task of sitting still on a stall in front of hundreds of people. The hat spoke a house for each child.

"Hufflepuff." Itsaid.

"Slytherin." Itshouted.

"Ravenclaw." Itspat.

"Gryffindor." Itbellowed.

6 new Gryffindors, 7 new Ravenclaws, 8 new Slytherins and Hufflepuffs each. After the ceremony they all joined there houses and they tucked into there feasts.

My eye caught Miss Granger laughing with her fellow Gryffindors, obviously finding Longbottom's joke funny.

I rolled my eyes. Hurry up and let the feast end.

* * *

 **Sorry this is such a short chapter. I don't want to post all of my content at once, just so readers can look forward to something. Let me know if that's a stupid idea. I've corrected a couple of things that I've noticedbut if there is anything else that sticks out like a sore thumb, please let me know.**  
/

 **I appreciate any reviews, they will help me out a lot. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
